


Crowley, Was It?

by Quinny_555



Series: You Should See Me in a Crown [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Sam Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Crowley Being Crowley (Supernatural), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Meg Masters Does NOT Like Crowley, Random demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_555/pseuds/Quinny_555
Summary: “Your Majesty, the… enhanced interrogation sector-” he began before Sam cut him off.“Torture.” The demon stuttered for a moment.“I'm sorry, My Lord?” he managed, confusion audible in his voice.“Call it what it is. Torture.” Sam didn't appreciate his demons sugar coating things like that. It wasn't enhanced interrogation; the demons weren't looking for answers.“Y-yes, My Lord. The torture sector needs a master. Alistair was never replaced after his… demise.”“After I killed him.” The demon swallowed.“Yes.”
Relationships: Crowley & Sam Winchester, Meg Masters & Sam Winchester, Pascal (Demon) & Sam Winchester
Series: You Should See Me in a Crown [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275275
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Crowley, Was It?

“My lord,” the demon kneeling at Sam’s feet spoke. Sam sighed internally. While he knew that the show of subservience was necessary he hated the whole… kneeling thing. 

“You may rise,” he said. The demon stood. “Speak.” 

“Your Majesty, the… enhanced interrogation sector-” he began before Sam cut him off. 

“Torture.” The demon stuttered for a moment. 

“I'm sorry, My Lord?” he managed, confusion audible in his voice. 

“Call it what it is. Torture.” Sam didn't appreciate his demons sugar coating things like that. It wasn't enhanced interrogation; the demons weren't looking for answers. 

“Y-yes, My Lord. The torture sector needs a master. Alistair was never replaced after his… demise.”

“After I killed him.” The demon swallowed. 

“Yes.” Sam hummed. 

“Very well,” he said. “I will appoint a new head for the torture sector.” The demon fell to his knees again. 

“Thank you, My Lord,” he groveled. Sam nodded. 

“Dismissed.” The demon quickly stood, making his way out of the throne room. Sam nodded to Meg and Pascal, both of whom moved to stand on either side of him. “Any suggestions?” he murmured. Meg tilted her head in thought. 

“Apuch?” Pascal suggested. Meg tutted slightly. 

“His leadership skills are shit. Nothing would get done,” she said. Pascal nodded. 

“Fair point,” they conceded. Meg made a noise at the back of her throat, drawing their attention. 

“I can't believe I am about to suggest this,” she said. “His name is Crowley. He’s a slimy bastard, but he gets the job done. He was the one who got us into the auction house when you were taken.” 

“Unfortunately, I have to agree with you,” Pascal said. “He’s efficient. He was the king of the crossroads before you shut down the deals. We were making more in souls than we ever had before.” Sam thought about it. 

“I employ plenty of demons who are unfavorable. What’s one more?” he finally settled on. Meg nodded. 

“I’ll summon him.” 

Sam looked up as the demon entered the throne room. He squinted, catching a glimpse of his true face. He wasn't particularly old by demon standards, but Sam didn't like to judge based on age. 

“My Lord,” Crowley greeted, dipping his head low enough to pass as a shallow bow. Sam nodded in return. The lack of fear was… refreshing, in a way. 

“Crowley, was it?” he said. The demon nodded. 

“That is correct,” he said. “I assume that I was called upon for a reason, My King?” Sam frowned to himself. He wasn't sure how he felt about Crowley's faux humility. 

“I have a proposition for you,” Sam began. Crowley smirked. 

“Well, don't keep me waiting,” he said, overt innuendo in his tone of voice. Sam blinked. Honestly, _no one_ spoke to him like that. Ever. He heard Meg make a sound behind him that could have been a growl. He shot her a brief glance, making sure that she wouldn't do anything rash. 

Everyone in the court was silently staring. All of them were expecting to be covered in bits of Crowley any moment now. One of them barely suppressed a gasp when the edge of the king’s lip curved and he beckoned the demon closer. 

Sam watched Crowley approach, his smirk still in place. As soon as he was close enough Sam’s arm shot out and he grabbed the demon by the throat. His eyes went wide and he grabbed Sam’s wrist, trying to keep his balance. The much taller man stood from his seat and the demon’s toes barely touched the ground. The look on his face satisfied Sam enough for him to continue. 

“It would do well for you to remember to whom you are speaking,” he said slowly. “You may have been King of the Crossroads, but I am the King of Hell.” He dropped Crowley, who managed to not crumble entirely. The demon panted, catching his breath as Sam returned to his throne. 

“Now,” the King said. “My offer. A seat on my council as head torturer.” Crowley looked at Sam curiously. 

“And if I refuse?” he rasped. 

“It’s an offer, Crowley, not an assignment. If you refuse you are free to leave,” he said with a shrug. Crowley thought on it and the court was silent for several moments. 

“I accept.” 

**Author's Note:**

> How could I not write Crowley into this series? He's just so fun lmao.


End file.
